The present invention is directed to an extended lift mechanism for a display device, and in particular, to a portable extended travel lift mechanism for a flat panel display that permits a single operator to raise and lower the flat panel display to a desired height.
Flat panel displays have become an increasingly popular substitute for projection devices and CRT""s. The flat panel display is typically mounted on a structure, such as a wall. For some applications, a fragile flat panel display is move from location-to-location. The fragility of flat panel displays in combination with their weight make handling problematic.
Ideally, for both stationary and mobile applications the height of the flat panel display can be adjusted for optimum viewing. Various prior art positioning devices have been used, such as friction based hinges, mechanical linkages with springs or other biasing device, and various mechanical latches. The friction based devices need to be sufficiently strong to hold the relatively heavy flat panel displays, while being easy to operate. Friction based devices and mechanical latches typically require one person to hold the flat panel display at the correct height, while a second person engages the device. Additionally, movement in the upward direction requires the operator to lift a substantial portion of the weight of the flat panel display.
What is needed is a low-cost, easy to operate, and preferably portable system that permits a single operator to raise and lower the flat panel display to a desired height.
The present invention is directed to an extended travel lift system for a flat panel display that permits a single operator to raise and lower the flat panel display to a desired height.
In one embodiment, the extended travel lift system includes a support frame and a display device frame. First and second arms are connected at first ends thereof by a hinge connector. A second end of the first arm is pivotally attached to a first slide mechanism on the support frame and a second end of the second arm is pivotally attached to the support frame. Third and fourth arms are connected at first ends thereof by the hinge connector. A second end of the third arm is pivotally attached to a second slide mechanism on the display device frame and a second end of the fourth arm is pivotally attached to the display device frame. A biasing mechanism is provided to bias the display device frame to an extended position. A height control mechanism is provided to retain the display device frame in either a retracted position or the extended position. The first and second arms are typically located in a first plane and the third and fourth arms are located in a second plane parallel to the first plane.
The extended travel lift system and the display device can be stored in a carrying case. In one embodiment, the carrying case comprises some or all of the support structure. The biasing mechanism can be a gas cylinder, spring, actuator or a variety of other devices. The biasing mechanism typically includes a first end pivotally attached to the support frame and a second end pivotally attached to one of the arms.
In one embodiment, the height control mechanism comprises a latched configured engaged with a toothed surface of a slot. In another embodiment, the height control mechanism comprises a lower end stop generally corresponding to the retracted position, an upper end stop generally corresponding to the extended position, and a plurality of intermediate stops corresponding to a plurality of positions between the retracted position and the extended position. When in a locked configuration, the height control mechanism retains the display device frame in the retracted position. The locked configuration also permits the display device frame to move in a shock-absorbing action.
In a released configuration, the height control mechanism permits the display device frame to move freely from the retracted position to the extended position. The height control mechanism preferably includes a plurality of intermediate stops that are automatically engaged as the display device frame is moved from the extended position to the retracted position. In one embodiment, the height control mechanism comprises a ratcheting mechanism that permits movement of the display device frame from the extended position to the retracted position.
The present invention is also directed to a portable display system comprising a display device and the present extended travel lift system.